GUNDAM 0094: ZEON DESTINY
by P3N9U1N
Summary: THE REBIRTH OF ZEON ANDTHE FIGHT FOR THE INDEPENDENCE OF THE COLONIES
1. PROLOGUE TO WAR

PROLOGUE:  
  
It has been 15 years since the One Year War and the Duchy of Zeon has been defeated on several occasions. However a new sense of pride has overtaken the colonies of side 7 and the rebirth of Zeon has come. Under the leadership of the newly elected Char Azanable, a new military buildup has been undergone with the supervision of the top general, Triton. Under the leadership of Triton, an ace unit called the Black Faction has reignited the flames of war between the Earth Federation and the Duchy of Zeon. Now the Earth and the colonies lie in the hands of a group bent on the reestablishment of Zeon and the independence of the colonies of side 7….  
  
  
  
Main Characters: Zeon's Black Faction  
  
General Triton: Second in command only to Char. He is the leader and founder of the Black Faction. He rose to fame due to his brave defense of side 7 during the one-year war of UC 0085. He is the second confirmed newtype of Zeon and helped to develop the XG-5.  
  
6'1, dark brown hair and eyes, 185 lbs.  
  
Private Raith: The new hotshot pilot of Zeon. He was one of the few survivors of the war during UC 0083. He has trained secretly in order to exact his revenge on the officer who killed his old crew, though the name of his enemy is unconfirmed.  
  
Sgt. Juan R.: The tactical support man as well as weapons designer. He is the co-developer of the XG-5 as well as triton's mobile suit the HG-3, the second best mobile suit in the Zeon Fleet.  
  
5'7, black hair and eyes, 225lbs.  
  
Sgt. Jessica G.: The love interest and companion of general Triton. She specializes in maneuvering and battle strategies. She serves as the emotional leader of the Black Faction and was the co-founder of the Black Faction along with Triton. She's sympathetic to the causes of the colonists but is hostile in the methods sometimes used toward achieving independence.  
  
5'6, dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes, 105lbs.  
  
Field Commander Ricky A.: The childhood best friend of Triton and Juan. He is the main supporter of the Black Faction. He was an original member but had left due to conflicts with fellow member, Sgt. Jessica G. However, he rejoined once the two agreed on the basis of hatred for the federation. He is the sniper of the Faction with a mobile suit with high stealth capabilities, a powerful beam rifle and high speed, considered one of the best suits in the Zeon Fleet.  
  
5'8, dark brown-black hair and eyes, 190lbs. 


	2. PRELUDE TO BLOODSHED: THE FATE OF THE BL...

EPISODE 1: PREAMBLE TO BLOOSHED  
  
Juan: The new prototype is ready sir.  
  
Triton: Good. Have the next potential newtype test it out.  
  
Juan: Are you sure about that General? After all, the next newtype is Raith…  
  
Triton: That's not your call to make. Don't undermine my authority. You got that?  
  
Juan: Yes, general. I'll bring him to the testing facility.  
  
Triton: Good, carry on.  
  
--Tactical Officer Juan brings Cadet Raith ____ to the testing facility.--  
  
Triton: Welcome Raith, we are here to test your newtype potential. We have determined that there are three newtypes in the earth-sphere, Chancellor Char, myself, and amuro Ray. You may just be the forth. We are currently in the planning stages of our aggression against the federation. We also have a developed a new prototype which will be your mobile suit, the XG-5. Your new mobile suit will enhance your new-type potential, much as the Gundams do for the Federation. Are you willing to accept this mission?  
  
Raith: Yes, general.  
  
Triton: Good, your first mission will be one week from today. That's when the new war will commense. The independence of the colonies lays in your hands. That'll be all.  
  
--The testing commences and Raith passes the exams with ease. --  
  
  
  
--He trains with the prototype and learns it responses easily. Five days pass and Raith meets the rest of his crewmates. On this mission, and future ones, the crew included lead commander (and general) Triton , field lieutenant Ricky Alvarez, Private Raith, and Srgts. Jessica G. and Juan R. --  
  
juan: We're receiving our orders from Chancellor Char…  
  
Char: Good day. Today begins our journey towards the independence of the colonies. We must execute our missions today flawlessly, without error. Now, your mission. Attack the Federation cargo and police fleet that is passing through side 6. Commense operation at 900 hours. I will be awaiting a personal status report at 1500 hours. Good luck, and I expect good things among us three newtypes, that includes you Raith.  
  
Triton: We will not disappoint you chancellor. The Black Faction never fails…  
  
Black Faction: For the glory of Zeon! Zeke…ZEON! 


End file.
